The Fallen
by Stinamimmi
Summary: When Clementime is saved by Luke as she watched her brother get eaten away, she feels lost. The images will stain in her brain forever, but after she met Luke she felt safer, and happier. Will they stay as friends or become something much more? Rated M for blood and gore, and sexual refrences OLDER CLEM X LUKE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**The Days Pass**

**September 6th, year 2015**

**CLEMENTINE**

I was laying back on my soft sofa, its purple and white patterns spread across it, slightly faded from the years of its use. My short curly hair hung just over my shoulders, the color that stained it was almost black. My beautiful yellow eyes being wide-eyed as it stared at the T.V, flashing colors and images in front of me. My face was cold, straight, and serious. My black, starred shirt with a dark blue background slightly drooped over my thin, torn jeans. My shoes were flat and yellow, just plain and simple.

My brother Austin sat next to me, sipping on a half-empty can of coke as he sat on the cushion next to me, his blue eyes droopy as they were pierced by the bright light of his Iphone. His baggy, plain white shirt with short sleeves hung over his black pants, his shoes a plain red and white. Darkness illuminated the room, the only lights being the T.V and Austin's Iphone.

Suddenly a emergency broadcast strung across the T.V screen, and Austin's phone started going off for the same reason. Me and Austin shot up to point our attention to it, it made loud, long beeping noises. "Its probs' just a test.." Austin spoke in his 9 year old, squeaky tone. Shrugging it off. "SHUSHSHUSH! Listen!" I snapped at him, making him shoot his attention back to the screen. The robotic voice spoke:

**_THIS IS NOT A TEST. A DEADLY, AND EXTREMELY CONTAGIOUS DISEASE HAS BROKEN OUT IN KENTUCKY. LOCK YOUR WINDOWS AND DOORS AND HIDE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THE UNITED STATES ARMIES, AND OFFICIALS ARE WORKING AND HANDLING THE PROBLEM._**

**_Suddenly, rapid gun shots and screaming echoed outside._**

As soon as the broadcast ended, we both sat there confused. We stared blankly at the T.V screen, not beliving what we just heard.

_This has to be a joke. Maybe, it was just a hacker or something trying to screw with us..!_

"AUSTIN GO DOWNSTAIRS AND CALL DAD!" I blurted out, giving him a serious look, that told him _NOW! _He nodded shakily, running down the steps, as I darted my eyes around and I put a cloth over my noes, hoping that I wouldn't catch whatever was spreading around. I begun to lock all the doors, and sprinted toward the window. I froze.

These, horrid creatures with gaping wounds on their neck begun to limp towards the window as the noticed my face. Their skin was pale and fleshy. Rotten, red and purple wounds gaped, while blood spilled and dripped. Their eyes a clear white. They looked like normal people... but with... that problem. I stared at them, horrified. What.. were these things..? I've only seen them in movies..! There is no way that this is reality! I quickly locked the windows and darted to the door as the "zombies" (I'm pretty sure thats what they were.) pounded on it, the hinges on the door cracking, and breaking with every push the creatures made. My heart raced, and I breathed quickly, panicking. I tried my hardest to push the door back on them but it was no use.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed. He dashed back up the steps. Panick tainted in his eyes, he was horrified. "Clementine..!" He bursted into tears, hugging onto me tightly. "Austin we need to get out of here! Push over that book shelf!" He let go of and quickly did so, it landed to the ground making a loud cracking noise as it thumped loudly to the ground. He then pushed it towards the door and I quickly let go, feeling exaushted


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS...**

**Okay, so a couple of people asked about clem's age, and she IS older. Sorry!**

**Onward!**

Loud thumping shot pain in my ears as the zombies attempted the knock down the door. I knew it wouldn't hold much longer. I was terrified, I was so confused, was this reality? I kept asking myself the same question, not wanting to belive it was. I was denying it. Austin huddled himself up into the corner sobbing. His face was a light pink as tears spilled from his eyes. No matter how annoying he was, I loved him to death. I'm going to do everything I can to get us out of this mess. I didn't want to see my own brother get eaten away, and turn into... those things. Or at least that's how it worked on the T.V shows and movies. You get bit, your screwed. Escaping my house, and getting away from those things was my only thought now, as I heard the door snapping as it was slowly being broken down.

"Austin!" I attempted to pick him up, and carrying him out of the house to get away from the monsters. He just kept screaming and pulling away so I couldn't grab him, "NO! NO, NO! I'M GOING TO WAKE UP SOON! I KNOW YOUR JUST A FAKIE DREAM!". Burning tears streamed down my eyes as I helplessly tried to pull him into my arms to get out of this nightmare, "AUSTIN, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! WERE GONNA DIE! PLEASE AUSTIN!" I was panicking, I didn't want him to die. He was most likey my last family that was alive right now. The door crashed down and the wave of monsters started making their way to us. Suddenly a loud crashing was heard, as tiny particals of glass shot at me and a tick tone yelled and I looked back, everything was happening so fast.

"Grab my hand!" He looked amazing, almost what you would see in a prince. Wavy, short brown hair hung just over his shoulders. Beautiful, dark brown eyes filled with terror. He suddenly pulls out a gun and starts shooting. A few gunshots later, a quiet clicking noise started as he pulled the trigger. "S***! I'm out of bullets! LETS GO!" He waved his hand to motion for me to come, and I begun to pull my brother up forcefully, dragging him away from them as they toppled to us. I quickly reached the edge of the window and attempted to pull him up with me. But he then again begun to resist, screaming and covering his ears as loud moaning and the monsters begun to pull him. I screamed as tears spilled from my eyes like a water fall as I tried dragging him back away from them but it was too late. The man begun pulling me away, pulling me outside to the woods just behind our house. I screamed and fell weak. My face was emotionless as tears streamed from my eyes. I watched those hideous creatures sink their teeth into my brother, blood squirted. They started ripping away his flesh, leaving chunks of meat and intestines being ripped out of his body as he screamed in pain, breathing heavily, his chest huffing. He was twitching. As I got further away I watched his eyes slowly roll back, and him fall limp. The entire time I reached my arms out to try to reach out for him, and was screaming. "AUSTIN! NO! PLEASE!".

My vision slowly darkened and I fell limp.

**1 month later.**

** -****_LUKE'S POINT OF VIEW-_**

She was tough. She seemed to know a lot about survival and usually stayed silent and serious. She watched her brother die, wich made me feel bad for her. One question raced in my mind.. What happened to Nick, Pete, and Helena? I wanted to find them, dead or alive, but hopefully alive.. Please let them be alive..! They are seriously the only people I have. Nick was my hot-headed best friend, Pete was like my uncle, and Helena was kind and acted motherly toward me.

Sometimes I would catch.. her, (I still don't even know what her name was yet. I should ask..) staring at me. And when I would catch her she would quickly look away and try her best to not look embarrassed while she would blush. I would crack a smile at her, and sometimes say something funny or sarcastic to try to lighten up the mood. Wow, how she was so darn beautiful. I glanced at her, maybe I should try to start a conversation. Jesus, this silence was way too awkward.

"Are you.. Okay?" I asked, slightly tilting my head while she tended to the fire. She didn't even look at me, she began to speak. "Yeah. I'm fine. " She spoke with sadness in her tone. I notice her eyes begin to water a little. Was she about to... _cry_? With what seemed like a month that I've been with her I've never actually seen her even _almost_ cry. She wiped her eyes a little a blinked a couple of times. "I know this is a weird question, and since we have been surviving together for awhile I might as well ask, but whats your name..?" I asked, and I slightly scooted closer to the fire as it was getting colder. She sighed. "Clementine. Your's?" This was the first time we were actually having a normal conversation. Usually she would just respond with a simple answer or ignore me. "Luke." She spoke back, " I'm leaving in a couple of days. I'm better off alone." I looked at her with shock. She was leaving? I didn't want to be alone!


End file.
